


Heroes

by Luftig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luftig/pseuds/Luftig
Summary: Vision comes to terms with his inevitable sacrifice.





	Heroes

_"Though nothing, nothing will keep us together _

_We can beat them, forever and ever _

_Oh, we can be heroes just for one day _

_I, I will be King _

_And you, you will be Queen _

_Though nothing will drive them away _

_We can be heroes just for one day _

_We can be us just for one day." _

_\- “Heroes” David Bowie_

* * *

"Wanda, it's time."

"No."

Vision knew that the battle was a lost cause. Hordes upon hordes of Chitauri continued to pour into Wakanda. The Wakandans and the remaining Avengers put up a good fight, but Thanos' army was simply too much.

And now Thanos had arrived. 

He knew that Wanda understood the gravity of their situation, of what had to happen. She was only delaying the inevitable.

"They can't stop them, but we can."

Wanda turned away from him, a desperate attempt to find different options, a way out, that deep down, she knew would not appear. 

"Wanda, please, look at me," he said. His hand came out to wrap around her arm. "You have the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't." 

"You must do it," he said, "please."

He brought her hand up to cradle his cheek. He needed her to see that this was okay, that he was ready and willing. 

He already began to accept this outcome before they arrived in Wakanda with the Captain. The destruction of the stone was the only true way of stopping Thanos.

Shuri was a false hope. He did not doubt the young genius' ability to remove the Mind Stone and salvage his consciousness, but time was simply not on their side. 

"We are out of time." 

She shook her head in another desperate attempt at denial, “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” he said, “you can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies. It’s not fair. It shouldn’t be you, but it is.”

It _shouldn't _have been her. It was a decision that no one should have to make and Wanda already held so much pain in her heart. The loss of her parents, her home, and Pietro took a heavy toll. It did not help that she was plagued with nightmares. The first time he found her was in the kitchen of the Avengers compound, clutching a steaming cup of tea in her trembling hands. He did his best to comfort her, despite not really understanding the effect that nightmares had on the human mind at the time.

Vision did not want to cause her any more sorrow, but they were Avengers. His death would be for the greater good. He would not allow himself to be the reason for half of all life and Wanda to cease to exist. 

“It’s alright. You could never hurt me. I just feel you.”

Wanda withdrew her shaking hand from his. After a moment of hesitation, red wisps of energy began flowing from her palm, the strand slowly extending out to the Mind Stone. 

Vision felt the energy begin to wrap around the Mind Stone, a strange pressure pushing against the center of his head. It wasn't painful, necessarily. He did struggle underneath the force of the magic, but it was nothing compared to the immense distress he felt coursing through her thoughts. It was as he said, he only felt _her. _

She looked away from him only to be met with the hopeless sight of Thanos sweeping aside the rest of the Avengers, the final defense, like they were toys. 

Vision watched as the rain of bullets and missiles from the War Machine was cut short as the blue force of the Space Stone seized around his armor. He fell to the ground. Bucky came running up, firing at Thanos before being blasted back into the forest. Nat's efforts fell apart as Thanos manipulated the ground, building an earthy prison to hold the assassin. When the little tree creature's defense broke, Wanda turned back to Vision with her expression crumbling even further into despair. They were almost out of time. 

Her lip trembled and tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she produced another stream of the red magic from her other hand. The pressure against the Mind Stone intensified tenfold. 

If she was still able to read his thoughts during this, he wanted to comfort her as best as he could. His eyes closed as he tried to convey the love he held for her and his acceptance of the situation through his thoughts. 

_"It's alright.” _

Thanos was stalking towards them and she pulled one hand away to focus a beam of energy on him, pushing him back. Vision opened his eyes once again. He had always been in awe at the power she possessed, even more so now. Not even the Mad Titan could withstand her.

_“It’s alright.” _

He let go of everything and surrendered, allowing himself to succumb to her power.

_"I love you." _

And he smiled. The Stone began to crack.

She had done it. They won.

Or so they thought.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is my first fanfic I’ve written, so feedback, thoughts, or constructive criticism is extremely welcome! Or, y’know, it doesn't even have to be constructive, feel free to berate me if you want. I want to be a better writer and anything helps.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and have a great day.


End file.
